


One, Two, Three

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a three-step post-crisis plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Now if you hear somebody knockin’, please don’t let ‘em in/ I’m not ready for trouble again_ (“Hall of a Hundred Doors” by Trout Fishing in America)

Jack closed the front door behind them and slid the deadbolt closed with a sharp _thunk_.

“Alone,” he said, drawing the word out. “Alone at last.”

Sam smiled. “Yes, we are,” she agreed. “And what are you going to do about it?”

“First, some food,” said Jack. “Don’t give me that look, Carter, I made sure we got restocked while we were crisis-ing. If eager young airmen are to be trusted, your freezer should now contain an assortment of microwavable dinners.”

“Classy,” said Sam, opening the freezer to pull out two brightly-colored boxes, then leaning against the counter while the first one heated. “And second?”

Jack leaned beside her, shoulders touching. “Sleep. _Actual_ sleep,” he added, at her playful leer. “As much as I would love to celebrate the fact that we just saved the world— yet again— I am an old, old man and I need my beauty rest.”

The microwave dinged and she swapped the heated dinner for a still-frozen one. “I feel like I should argue you with you on principle, but a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep sounds pretty good right now. But there’s a step three?”

“Oh, yes,” he agreed. Still grinning, Jack leaned over to kiss her, briefly. “That’s my favorite.”

Sam laughed, and set both microwave dinners on the table. “Mine, too.”

THE END


End file.
